


Closer

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comfort, Fluff, Lullabies, Singing, closer chainsmokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky Barnes is absolutely obsessed with the song "Closer" by the Chainsmokers. But when he doesn't sing to it one day, you realize something is really wrong...





	Closer

It was absolutely no secret that Bucky Barnes loved “Closer” by the Chainsmokers. He had heard you jamming out to the song while making cookies one day, and he asked you for the song title. The next day, he asked FRIDAY to help him download the song onto his phone. It wasn’t long before it got stuck in his head. It was one of those tunes that never got old to him. If it came on the radio, he’d turn the music up and sing along completely off-key. If Bucky was in the room and you heard the familiar tune start playing on your phone, you knew it wouldn’t be long until he started to sing along.

Today, you had the radio on in the kitchen while you prepared a bunch of snacks for your weekly movie night. You liked to treat yourself to some junk food and Netflix as a way to unwind from the stresses of the week. 

_“And now,”_ the radio announcer said, “ _for the third week in a row, your number one song is “Closer”!”_

You grinned as the music began to play, and you hummed along. Footsteps drew your attention to the doorway, and you saw Bucky approaching.

“Hey Bucky!” you exclaimed, opening a bag of popcorn. He gave you a small smile and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. 

“So baby pull me closer,” you sang softly as you stuck the bag in the microwave. By now, Bucky had already turned around and walked out of the kitchen. “See ya, Bucky!” you called after him.

You were just about done with your food preparations when something caused you to pause. You thought back to your encounter with Bucky when a realization made your heart sink into your stomach.

He didn’t sing. 

His absolute favorite song was on the radio, and he didn’t sing. Something was wrong. 

You quickly left the kitchen, ignoring the food you had made. You walked over to Bucky’s door and knocked three times. After a few tense moments, he finally opened the door, and your heart broke.

His eyes had large, dark circles underneath as if he hadn’t slept in days. His face was gaunt and pale, and his smile barely reached his eyes. Despite his hulking appearance, he looked so small and vulnerable standing in front of you in his t-shirt and sweats. And most of all, he looked so tired.

“Oh, Bucky,” you whispered. “How long?”

Bucky sighed once he realized he had been caught. “Four days.”

“Nightmares?”

He nodded and swallowed thickly. “I’m so tired,” he admitted. “I can’t…I can’t keep…” He stopped and took a deep breath as his chin wobbled.

You gently reached out and grasped his metal hand. You pulled him out of the hallway and let his door close behind you. He followed you wordlessly into your room, his feet dragging against the floor. You pulled back the covers on your bed and guided him to lay down on the right side. You took the blanket off completely and went over to your closet to get your weighted blanket. Your arms burned slightly as you uncurled it and placed it over Bucky’s tense form. His eyes widened at the additional weight, but instead of feeling suffocated by it, he actually felt calmer. 

Opting to forgo the blue screen of the TV, you lowered your lights and pulled a book off of your nightstand. 

You cleared your throat and began to read. “ Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed as you continued the story. Your voice was smooth and melodic, and that, combined with your hand gently stroking his hair, caused the tension to leave his body. First, his legs relaxed, then his torso, then his arms, and finally, his face. He literally melted into your bed and was enveloped by the calming scents of your vanilla and lavender body lotion. His breathing slowed, and his lips parted as he struggled to stay awake. 

“Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass…” you trailed off as you looked at Bucky’s sleeping form. You untangled your fingers from his hair, marked the page in your book and quietly placed it back on your nightstand. 

Making as little noise and movement as possible, you turned the lights off the rest of the way and shifted to the opposite side of your king-sized bed to give Bucky some space. 

“How did you know?” he asked, causing you to freeze. 

“What?” you whispered, in case you had imagined him talking.

“Saw people all week,” he mumbled, sinking into your pillows. “None of them noticed…” He sighed and pulled the covers up to his chin. “How did you know?”

You smiled sadly, knowing he couldn’t see your face in the darkness. “You didn’t sing,” you replied. “Your favorite song was on and you didn’t sing.”

He paused for a few moments, and for a second, you thought he had gone to sleep. “The song," he said, his voice breaking the silence. "Could you…” 

You cleared your throat and sang softly as Bucky finally succumbed to sleep for the first time in four days. 

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _


End file.
